


Distracted

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breasts, Distractions, F/F, Lemon (the fanfiction kind), Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: Seychelles is distracted by Belgium's breasts. Then she gets mixed in a polyamorous relationship.
Relationships: Belarus/Belgium (Hetalia), Belarus/Female Canada (Hetalia), Belarus/Seychelles (Hetalia), Belgium/Seychelles (Hetalia), Female America/Belarus (Hetalia), Female America/Female Canada (Hetalia), Female America/Ukraine (Hetalia), Female Canada/Seychelles (Hetalia), Female Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taiwan's Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464027) by [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin). 



> This chapter was posted 4th December 2019

Seychelles stared determinedly at the menu in front of her, fidgeting in the booth. She would not think about all those breasts...shielded by fabric...supported by _very_ flimsy bras-NO! She was going to be strong! "Hello everyone," Belgium greeted calmly as she walked in and sat down, but Seychelles couldn't stop her eyes from sliding to the other woman's chest. 

It appeared to be smaller than it actually was, but Seychelles knew better. She'd seen Belgium in a damn bikini for Heaven's sake! Then the North American twins and the Slavic siblings arrived. Seychelles _knew_ that their breasts were large, almost perfectly round... 'No,' she reminded herself. She'd go through this dinner without ogling the other women's breasts! 

But she was admittedly curious. 

Unknown to the attendees and the kitchen staff, several male nations (England, Russia, and France) had followed them, getting into a slight argument and accidentally damaging the thermostat, pushing the temperature to 'max'. 

"My oh my it's getting hot in here," America said, sliding off her brown leather jacket, and Canada did the same with her red overcoat. From what she could see, the slightest hint in the shirt's colour change was at least a modified bra, purple being her guess, figuring that the 'purple mountains majesty' referring to her breasts. 

Like Taiwan, Seychelles was a fan of moe. Nothing like a girl with breasts like a movie star, and a young face. Add in a level of almost childish cuteness, and she wouldn't be able to resist. Unfortunately for her, Canada, America, Belgium, Ukraine, and Belarus all had those features. 

The waitress asked for the second time, "Are you going to order anything?"

Seychelles jumped. "I'm-I'm sorry, I'll take a salad please, with a medium Coke." Smiling, the other women sitting at her table also ordered. After their respective meals had arrived, Hungary, who was walking past, accidentally knocked over a pitcher of water, which landed all over America, who just smiled, telling Hungary she didn't need to apologize, as it was an accident. 

Seychelles couldn't help but look at the now wet shirt clinging to America's bust, which only made it stand out more. It was the same with Canada's own bust, which was as large and as well-rounded as Ukraine's own. After dinner, a admittedly lengthy conversation began, which had Seychelles nodding affirmingly or even just saying, "yes," whenever they took a pause to breathe. 

Her determination only lasted a few minutes more before it crumpled and fell like a burning building. 

"Do you want us to walk alongside you to your hotel, Seychelles?" Canada asked. 

"Yes," she answered immediately. After they stood up and left, they didn't see some other female nations exchange money or sigh unhappily. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was posted 5th December 2019.

Seychelles didn't even notice when they arrived, somehow only focused on the bouncing of the other women's well-rounded breasts. 

"Well, um, Seychelles, you didn't answer my questions...either of them." Canada said. 

"Huh? Oh, yes...to both." Seychelles said, not knowing what she'd just agreed to. 

Canada smirked at America, who was blushing and grinning simultaneously, while Ukraine, Belarus, and Belgium just smiled happily. Smiling, they followed her into Seychelles' room. 

"You _do_ know what you just agreed to, right?" America asked Seychelles. 

"No. I, err, wasn't exactly paying attention," Seychelles answered truthfully. At this, Canada beamed. 

"Well Seychelles," she said, "you agreed to both having sex with us, and joining our polyamorous relationship." At this, Seychelles blushed heavily, but began to, hesitantly, take off her clothes, and the others did the same. Smiling warmly, America walked over to the bed, laying down while gently tugging on Seychelles' left arm. Belgium followed, but gripped Seychelles around the waist and began to press kisses to the back of her neck. 

Giggling, Canada, Ukraine, and Belarus lay down on the bed, running their hands over Seychelles' nude form.

"Who gets to lick her clit?" Ukraine asked, smirking while running her hands over Seychelles' breasts. 

"I guess I do," Belgium said, and, after some difficult maneuvering, began to slowly, but gently, tease Seychelles' dripping entrance. Seychelles moaned as Canada and America simultaneously kissed her, with Ukraine and Belarus beginning to suckle on her breasts. The heat in the room felt like it'd gone up a few notches, but they were too far gone in their lust to care. 

After a moment or two, Canada began to lightly bite on Ukraine's nipples. Ukraine moaned, but pulled away from suckling on Seychelles' tits to passionately kiss Canada, but she began to grope Belgium's breasts. Belarus changed her focus from suckling to licking America's clit, which was nicely soaked already. America moaned, but continued to kiss Seychelles with a passionate fire, one of her free hands rest lightly atop Belarus' head. 

"Ah...ah...I'm cumming," Seychelles gasped out as the pleasure hit its max, and her sweet liquids flowed out of her vagina, Belgium licking it up. They were exhausted, and Belgium fell asleep underneath Seychelles, the newest member of their little group. 

The next day, Seychelles finally learned that the other five women had known all along of her little addiction to moe.


End file.
